Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): Bumott, John, C, Jr. COREB Title: Recruitment and Phenotyping Core Project Description: The broad objective of CORE B is to facilitate the successful completion of all projects by providing high quality cardiac phenotyping in animal (Doppler echocardiography and invasive hemodynamics) and human (Doppler echocardiography) studies. Further, we will assist in human subject identification for projects with human study components. Project Leader: Margaret M. Redfield, MD; Professor of Medicine PHS 398/2590 (Rev. 06/09) Page 189 Continuation Format Page CORE B: Recruitment and Phenotyping Core (Redfield) Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): BURNETT,J,C Jr., MD DETAILED BUDGET FOR INITIAL BUDGET PERIOD FROM THROUGH DIRECT COSTS ONLY 7/1/2011 6/30/2012 List